Hard Life!
by CoverGirlRusher
Summary: My parents divorced.I live with my dad.He's a drunker.I have a baby.One night everything got scary... I have to run away from my dad with my baby.But where I could go? This is when Momma Knight came into the picture...Unexpected Love (Kendall)... Read it to find out :D
1. Shocking truth

I came home later than I used to because my job was took longer then usually.

The house was messy. My little daughter's toys were scattered on the ground.

I took off my shoes then I went to look for them in the living room.

I walked in the kitchen when I saw something horrible. As I walked in my dad who was babysitting Noah, he slapped her in the face really heard, and she started to cry. You rushed to her and picked her up.

You: WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING?

Your Dad: What it looks like? He started to tumbling forth towards you. It seemed he was drunk.

You stepped backwards but you couldn't escape from him.

He fenced you in the corner.

You: Nooo! At least not in front of her! You begged.

Your Dad : No big girl! You won't get away! He got into your face. His mouth was smelled of alcohol.

You held your baby to your chest to keep her safe.

The next thing you knew he pushed you to the wall and you then to the floor. You hit your hand into the table's corner.

He bent down to you and grabbed your blouse.

Your dad : NOW GO DO THE WASHING UP THEN YOU CAN GO TO BED! GOT IT? he yelled at you.

You : Y... ... you said shakily. You just hoped tha your baby didn't got hurt. You couldn't forgive to yourself if she got hurt.

Your dad : Good! He let go your blouse and he went to the living room to watch TV.

You take the chance and you rushed up unnocitedly to your room.

You put Noah into her crib for a little while so you can pack your things.

You digged trough your wardrobe for a suitcase.

You un-zipped it then you trhew your clothes into it. You grabbed an another bag to Noah's baby stuffs and etc.

After 15 minutes you were done. Quickly you put your valet into the suitcase's pocket cause you'll need it.

You dressed up Noah into her warm jacket and a hat,then you put her into this :

( imagesDOTminimanoDOThu/utazashoz/kenguruk/babybjorn_babahordozo_active_dark_bluepink_026162/babybjorn_babahordozo_active_dark_bluepink_026162_ )

You were scared about what if he will notice you but better then he will hit her again.

You grabbed the two suitcase and headed down on the stairs.

**Sorry its short but I had this good idea and i wanted to start writing. Her dad will notice her ? And where is she going? **

**Liked it ? What you think? Review :)) **


	2. It's time to tell

You were on the last step on the stairs and you checked out if he already sleeping. And he did!

You were in a BIG trouble if he would awake, he would beat you up.

You grabbed your jacket and got a taxi asking the driver to take you to the Palmwoods.

After maybe an hour you arrived. Noah was asleep on the road so you don't have to worry about her.

You handed the money to the driver and he helped you with the suitcases.

At the lobby you saw a weird man his name was Bitters.

You : Excuse me!

Bitters: Yes ? He said boring.

You : Can you tell me wich floor lives the Knight family?

Bitters : On the 2nd floor.

You : Thanks and you ran up to the elevator.

To your lucky nobody was there on the floor. The people always judge you because you a teenage girl and you already have a baby. And you really hated those times.

You were so nervous when you reached the 2J door.

But you don't had any choice so you had to do it. You get all your courage and knocked on the door.

Jennifer opened the door. ( In case you don't know : Momma Knight)

You said shyly : Hi!

Jennifer : Omg! What are you doing here! Come in! She pulled you into a hug as much as she could because Noah was on you in the carrier.

Jennifer : Why are you here? She asked you while she taken away from you the suitcases.

You : I don't want to talk about it...

She cupped your face.

Jennifer : Sweetie! You can tell me!

You : Before I tell you can I put her down to sleep?

Jennifer: Of put her down on the couch,I'll bring you a blanket! She walked down the hall.

You take off Noah's outwear and she was in this : ( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=72143617 )

She was peacefully sleeping didn't even noticed anything about it what happened at your "home" a few hours ago.

Jennifer came back and tucked in Noah with the blanket.

Jennifer: She's so cute! She has you face.

You : I know. You thought she forgot to ask why are you here but you were wrong.

Jennifer made tea and handed to you a cup of tea to you.

You : Thanks!

Jennifer : You're welcome! Now can you tell me what happened? She asked concerned.

You : I...okay...I was...coming home from work and dad was babysitting Noah, when I looked forwards them I found them in the kitchen...* you couldn't hold back your tears anymore* and ...I ... saw dad ... slapped her in the face... I quickly picker her up and tried to calm down...then he ...he.. came up to me ...Noah was in my arms...I begged to him at least not in front of her for answer he pushed me to the wall then the floor and this is when I hit my head into the table corner's...

Jennifer by the the end held you tight and tried to comfort you.

Jennifer : Come let's clean your wound out. She said while helping you walk to the bathroom.

She told you to sit down onto the wc. You did as you were told.

Jennifer : Sorry but this will be hurt a little. She hold it the cotton bud what she before plunged it into the alcohol.

She was right it she put on it a bandage and kissed your forehead.

Jennifer : Here you go! She said sweetly.

Jennifer : Go take a bath. After it you will be feeling a little better. Okay?

You nods a little.

Once you were done with the bath you dressed up to your pajama. ( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=72151107 )

Actually you felt a better but you couldn't get out of your mind that picture what you saw in the kitchen. You couldn't believe he can hurted his grandchild. He was a drinker always but just when you were home and you watched Noah.

While you were dressing the boys burst trough the door loudly.

Jennifer : Boys! Shhhh! Quieter! She warned the boys.

Kendall: Why?

Jennifer couldn't answer to Kendall cause she got cut off by Carlos.

Carlos : Awww look a baby! He rushed over to the sleeping Noah.

Jennifer : Carlos No! She just fall asleep. Don't wake her up! You can hold her tomorrow. Alright?

Carlos pouted.

Logan : So who's she? And where's her mom?She left her here?What kind of mother is who can do this?!

Jennifer : LOGAN! Would you please let me explain?

Logan: Sorry Mrs. Knight!

James : So what's the story?

Jennifer : Firstly my best friend's daughter had to runaway from his dad. Her name is Caroline who has a child and this is Noah.

Secondly be patient with her she had a rough day. She might at first will be shy but she's a really nice girl. Boys got it ?

They all said in unision : Yes!

Jennifer : Good.

Carlos : Can we eat? I'm so hungry cause because of Gustavo we had to rehearsal our dancing in the dance studio and he didn't let us go for a break only once! He said grouchy.

Jennifer : Then go change and I will set the table. With that they were out of sight.

The boys already eating when you stepped out of the bathroom didn't expecting that they will be there.

You : Hey! you said a little quietly.

James : Hello! He shot you a smile.

Carlos : Hi!

Kendall : Come eat something! He said while he played with his fork. He seemed a little nervous you could tell.

Logan : Feeling better?

You : A little. And thanks.

You sat down and all of you eat dinner until Carlos asked you something who stirred you up.

Carlos : So what your father did what made you runaway? He asked.

Kendall : CARLOS!

James : DUDE!

Logan : Mrs. Knight told you a second ago to not ask this from her! Carlos had guilt.

When you were felt humiliated you ran into the bathroom and locked it.

Jennifer and Kendall immiadiately was the other side of the door.

Jennifer : Please don't do this! Come out! Carlos didn't mean it!

Kendall : Yeah, sometimes he can be a little bit silly but he didn't want to said this.

You don't know why but when Kendall begged you, you unlocked the door and slowly opened it and felt into Kendall safety arms.

At first he didn't knew how to react but then he hugged you back.

You was scared! It will be a hard night for you. You thought.

**_When I checked the chapter with the speller checker,I noticed that i managed to write it to really long! :P _**

**_Anyway pls review! Sorry but I only could write a new chapter for this story but I will be make it up to you with the other stories,if I will have time to write new chapters to it! Just give me time! :)_**

**_I really apricate it your nice words! 3_**

**_Bye!_**


	3. Sleepless Night

Kendall held you still when Carlos spoke so you lifted and turned your head up to see him : Carol **(I think this will be her nickname ) ** I'm sorry for saying that.I was just curious. He put on a puppy face.

You just stared zone out and the happening play over in your head again:

_Your Dad : No big girl! You won't get away! He got into your face. His mouth was smelled of alcohol._

_You held your baby to your chest to keep her safe._

_The next thing you knew he pushed you to the wall and you then to the floor. You hit your hand into the table's corner._

_He bent down to you and grabbed your blouse._

_Your dad : NOW GO DO THE WASHING UP THEN YOU CAN GO TO BED! GOT IT? he yelled at you._

You: No! Let me go! You tried to get out of Kendall's arms.

He grabbed you by your shoulder and said : Carol! Are you hear me? You're here with us not with your dad!

Suddenly you snapped out of your imagine...and started to cry...

Jennifer : Aww come here! She opened her arms. You went over to her.

She stroked your head. It's calmed you down slowly.

Jennifer : Go brush your teeth while the guys making you the bed! She said softly to you.

**Time break **

Everyone went to bed and you were in the dark living room with Noah.

You slept on the couch but then you woke up. Because you couldn't sleep back you sat up pulling your legs up to your chest and you covered yourself with a blanket. You grabbed the tv control and turned it on. You found your favorite comedy show and you were watching for a while when you heard someone behind you.

You : Who is this ? You asked trembling.

? : Oh it's just me Kendall. Did I scared you? He sat beside you.

You : Actually?! YES ! you tried to be serious.

Kendall : I'm sorry. I just heard you watch tv and I thought I check up on you make sure you're okay. Why you don't sleeping?

You : I woke up and I just can't sleep back.

Kendall : In that case I will stay here with you.I don't want you to have to be alone.

You : It's nice of you but you don't have to.

Kendall : I'd love to, so can I stay?

You: If you want...

You watched an episode from **Guys with Kids **but you still couldn't sleep so Kendall started to sing to you.

Taylor Swift : wwwDOTyoutubeDOTcom/watch?v=RzhAS_GnJIc

By the middle of the song you were asleep...

**I know it's short ! Sorry.. **

**But I have to upload chapters for my others stories too. Check them out :D**

**Thanks for reading. And the followering too ! 3 **


	4. Decision

The sun was shining bright. The sky was blue.

First Logan waked up and went to go make breakfast for himself when he saw you two.

Soon everyone woke up.

You waked up when Kendall started moving,slowly you opened your eyes,blinked a few and you saw that your head was on his chest and he has his arms around you. He held you tight.

It was weird cause you two don't dating so you didn't understand it. But you felt safe for the first time, in his arms.

You managed to make it free your hand and gently begin to shake him.

You : Kendall, come on, wake up. you said nicely.

Kendall : Mhmmm…..

You : If you don't wake up I will pull you out of the bed!

Kendall : You don't dare. He smirked while his eyes was still closed.

You : You think? Then you grabbed his feet and started to pull him out off the couch. Soon Kendall's body hit the floor with a loud thud and a little shriek.

Kendall stood up from the floor and licked his finger and brought closer to your face.

You : Eww Kendall! Don't do it. You started to move back.

Logan : Here grab Noah! And he quickly handed to you.

You hold her in front of you. So he won't to do it you tought.

But accidently he touched her face and surprisingly she giggled.

You : She founds this funny! You laughed so hard.

Kendall : Sorry. He shot you a cute smile what made you melt.

You blushed and you only could wish they won't notice it.

Time break

You all changed into your swimsuits cause it was a perfect weather for the pool.

You changed into your swimwear. Then you changed Noah's diaper and dressed her up into a cute summer dress.

You picked her up when you two were done you headed to the to the living room.

Logan : you're ready?

You : Just give me a sec! You put down Noah to her feet and told her to take Carlos's hand. ( She can walk with help) She's almost 2 years old. She smiled and rushed over to Carlos and with her little hand grabbed Carlos's. You put into the baby bag everything you'll need then you all went down to the pool. In the elevator she let's go Carlos's hand and she go a few step and by now she standing next to Kendall.

Noah reaches her hand and pulling Kendall's short to take him see.

Kendall felt somebody pulling his short and he looked down.

Kendall : What' s up? Little bug? He bent down a little. She only hold up his small hand which meant that she want to hold Kendall's hand. How cute!

Kendall : you want to hold my hand ? He cooed.

She nodded.

He grabbed her hand and just then the elevator door opened.

You all went to look for chairs.

You put her bag on the floor. You put on her a hat.

For a second you didn't watch her and she toddled away. The guys were in the pool messing with each other.

When you turned your head back you didn't see Noah.

You looked around and soon you found her ,she went over to 3 girls who seemed nice.

You reached up her and you said : Sorry, she was just curious. You handed back the sunglasses what she took away from them.

Blond Jennifer: You don't supposed to have a child.

Another girl: How you get pregnant? Let me find out your working in a stript bar?Don't you ? Then the 3 girl started to laugh at you.

You tried to stay nice and act normal.

You : Again, I'm sorry. Bye! You walked away with Noah when you heard they say something : She's a SLUT!

You hated these kind of people. You just wanted to be a normal teenage this is so a big wish!?

You picked Noah up and put her down in front of you to the lounge chair.

You : Baby girl! You can't take away others subjects , okay? This isn't right.

She started to cry a little bit and hugged you tightly.

You : Kendall .. you look towards the pool but they were gone.

So you put your stuff together and headed up to 2J. You didn't want to be alone in this situation. By your reached the lobby with Noah you heard them shouted to you : YOU'RE A SLUT! At the pool everyone looked at you. It was so embarrassing!

You can't stay there for any minutes. Tears dropped off your face when you stepped into the elevator and pushed the 2nd floor button.

You went into the apartment and to your lucky nobody was there.

You turned the tv on for Noah then you left her there.

You ran to the bathroom,leaned to the sink. Your whole life is terrible you thought. You were looking yourself in the mirror. Your eyes were puffy and red. Your mascara was a mess. You was a BIG mess too.

Your face was blankly,sad and pale.

_What happened with you? A few years ago you were happy and everything was perfect. Now?! You have a baby,they calling you names and your dad beaten your daughter. Your parents divorced... you ran away._

_Why it have to be so hard?_

**_You was sobbing by now_**

Without consideration you stormed out and gathered your zipped it the suitcases.

After turning on the tv you picked up Noah and called a taxi.

You : Please to the ... ( your dad's address)

Noah blinked up to you cause she didn't understand it what's going on.

You : Don't worry baby girl! Things will be fine.

You kissed her forehead and turned your head towards the car window because you cried and you don't know what will happen.

If you go back maybe you get away with a few slap, but if you stay there you would call names every day.

It was a really hard decision,but this was the best you could do.

Going back to your dad...

**Liked it? Then leave a review ! **

**Carol will really going back to his abuse father? If so? Then the guys will talk with her to came back ? That she is not safe there. Or the guys will save her?**

**Continue reading to find out :D **


	5. HELP!

**BEFORE YOU READ IT! IF YOU'RE NOT OLDER THEN AT LEAST 14 then don't read it ! It contain violence! I'm serious! This all just fiction! Not real! :)**

* * *

Here you are standing in front of your called "home". You were scared so much! What if he's drunker then ever? He will beat you to death or worse. You didn't even want to think about it. You trembled.

It was around at 7 pm.

You searched trough your bag for your key and you find it soon.

When you opened the door you don't saw anybody but oddly the lamps were switch on. Where the hell he can be?

You : DAD! You're home? You shouted trough the house.

You didn't notice, he suddenly appeared behind you. He whispered to your ear: My sweetheart is home? Then he squeezed your arm behind your back.

The only thought was in your mind to get rid of Noah. At least she will be fine.

You said : Noah go up and locked yourself to my room! Please you cried out as your father pulled your arm back even more. It hurt so bad.

This was that moment when you regretted your decision. Now you have to be fight for your life. Nobody can help you. The boys didn't even knew where you went. Where to search you.

You should just stay there. But you can't turned the time back.

Noah : Nooo,mommy! I want you to come too! She whined on her baby voice.

teardrop fall down your cheek as you saw your little daughter,she so innocent and little and she has to watch this trough.

You : Please obey to me! This isn't a play! Now go... you whispered.

She was confused, didn't knew what to do.

But then she give up to asking you to come too and she ran up slowly as fast a 2 year old girl could.

You: Please dad! Don't hurt me! you sobbed.

Dad : You ran away a day ago and now you begging to me to let this without a word! He yelled into your face. He drinked again too much you smelted. He was reeked from alchocol and sherry.

You squeezed your eyes together,didn't even wanted to look his face. This is your last memory of your life you thought.

He pressed you against the wall and started kissing you intensively. At that moment everything would be better!

You tried fight back but he was stronger.

You heard crying from upstairs. She beetle out of your room and she was looked you :

( img102DOTfansshareDOTcom/pic100/w/non-celebrity/800/5272_greenberg_ ?rnd=4659 )

You can't see her cause you tried to get off of you your dad.

When Noah let out a little squeal your dad stopped making moves on you and headed towards her.

You tried to reached for him but you missed it. He slapped Noah in the face in front of you.

You slid down on the wall. That's it. You couldn't hold it anymore. It was too much for you at once.

You was shaking really bad and sobbed. You got all your brave together and quickly picked up Noah from the floor and rushed up to your room and locked the door immidiately.

You were safe now. You hold Noah closely to you and hugged her tightly.

You : Shh! I'm so sorry little angel.- you cried.

Your dad pounded on the door angrily. But you listened your daughter.

Noah : It's hurts! she cried.

You : What hurts? Tell to mommy.

Noah said sniffling : My face -she said quietly and snuggled to you.

Let me see and you pulled her hair out of her face and actually you saw a little bruise. You gasped.

We need to get out here! You grabbed your cell from your jean pocket.

You only had Carlos's number but it doesn't mattered.

You tried to call him but he didn't picked up. Oh damn it!

They must be on rehearsal.

You : Look we can't go out so we have to stay here for tonight okay? I will try again call Carlos and he will get us. He can't hurt you anymore. you kissed her forehead.

She put her small hand around your neck and snuggled closer to you.

You were sitting on the floor with a blanket over you two and you started to doze off when you heard your cell vibrating on the floor.

Slowly you opened your eyes and grabbed it.

You picked up.

Carlos : Where the hell are you!? When we got back from Gustavo you were not there. We are so worry about you. He said anxiously. You could hear in the background that the boys there too.

YOu : Just...

Carlos : Are you ok? Spoke Carol! It was now Kendall in the phone ( Carlos put it on speaker)

You : Come get ... you managed to say out in the middle of crying.

Logan : What happened?! You two are okay?

Kendall : Where are you? We coming get you! He said worriedly.

You : At my ...dad's... you broke down.

James : WHAT THE .- he realized what he want to say and stopped it.

Your dad still by your door and shouted and yelled to you.

Kendall : Is...this your dad?! He asked shocked.

Send me your address to me and I'm on my way, i'll call you when I'm you soon.

Just hold on! And don't open the door! You understand me ? he said softly.

You : Yes.. you whispered.

Omg. I feel so bad for Carol and Noah ! Maybe I went a little far...

Review! :)


	6. Heros

You hang up the phone and started to get your things together. You laid down on your bed Noah. She asleep.

Suddenly your door swung open. You jumped a little bit.

Your dad throws himself on you and continued what he started earlier...*he kissed you* and slowly begin to unbutton his shirt.. **_/you knew what he wanted but you didn't let him to do it/_**while fighting back he was almost naked he started to get your clothes off...

You : NOOOO,NOOOO DAD! I don't want ! You cried.

Dad : Shhh,we will be done quickly.

Another tear dropped down your cheek.

You squirmed and whined under him. You closed your eyes.

Just then you heard someone footsteps. **PLease be Kendall,please,please!**

You started to begin to yell for help. SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE you choked out the last words.

HEL.- but your dad put his hand over your mouth.

Suddenly you felt the weight is disappeard off you.

You slowly,scared opened your eyes. Kendall was holding down your dad while James is on top of him.

Logan rushed into the room and then he saw you.

Logan : Shhh! You're safe now. Shhh - while he hold you in his arms.

Carlos : Okay guys! The police's are on the way! He informed them.

You : But...he's...my...dad - you cried even more.

Carlos went up to you and said : I know he's your dad but look what he did or almost did with you... he paused.

He was stroking your face what made you wince.

Logan : I'm sorry but believe me you'll be calmer if he will be in the jail. He tightened the hug.

You were still sobbing.

(5 minutes later )

Two police man handcuffed your dad then they take him away.

A police man went over to you : Are you ok ma'am?

You just nodded a little.

police man : When we take him to the police station we will arrested him. He will be in the jail for a good while.

They left.

Kendall picked up the sleeping Noah and the boys helped out Carol out of the house.

On the way out you saw how much you grappled with your dad. From top of the shoe cabinet where was the picture about you,your dad with your mom is felt onto the floor and broke into pieces.

You sit in the back with Kendall and he hold Noah in arms.

Logan who was the driver broke the silence: If you want you can sleep with one of us in the bed.

Kendall : Who you want to be with for the night? He asked softly.

You whispered out : you

Kendall : Okay then. Are you hungry,we can by at a food court? he offered.

You only could nodded.

Kendall : Logan could you stop at the In-n-Out ?

**continue soon!**


	7. In safe

**Here's the next chapter ! :) Enjoy!**

**And please leave a review! I need feedback ;)**

* * *

You arrived to the Palmwoods soon. Logan parked down the car and the boys got out of the car but you.

James and Logan went to the car trunk and grabbed your bags. Carlos and Kendall waited for them but then Kendall noticed you still sitting in the car.

Kendall went over to the car and opened the car door and kneeled down in front of you.

Kendall : Why you don't come? He looked up at you.

You : I don't wanna. You said quietly.

Kendall : What happened when we were gone this afternoon? What made you ran away to your dad?

You : ...

Kendall : Hmm?

You : I didn't watch Noah for a minute and she toddled from beside me and then I saw she was on the other side of the pool at some nice girls so I went to get her and I said sorry for Noah take away her glasses but she asked me how I got pregnant. She said sure I was working in a stript bar. She called me a slut. Then I said sorry again to be nice but she said this time loudly and the whole pool could heard it. It was so embarassing and I couldn't hold it anymore and I ran up and that was when I decide to go back to my dad. It was a stupid decision.

You looked down.

Kendall : They were 3?

You : Yes. But why?

Kendall : They are just bitches listen they're always mean with everyone. Don't take it personally. Trust me the lobby at this time empty don't worry. Take my hand.

You accepted his hand and you made your way up to 2J.

Carlos was opened the door and you all went into the apartment. Momma Knight was panicked.

Kendall : Mom where home! He called.

Momma K . ran up to Kendall.

Momma K : thank god you're okay. Where the hell you were?

Kendall : Long story in short. When we're down by the pool the Jennifers called her a slut but we got a call from Gustavo and we wasn't there when it happened.

She broke down and then decided to go back to her dad. She got beaten up and then she called us to go get her. Her dad in jail cause she got raped almost if we didn't get here in time it would be ended really badly.

Momma K : I'm sorry, you want a hot chocolate? It will calm you down. Just sit down on the couch I'll bring to you. Okay?

You nodded and made your way to the couch,you plopped down and Logan tucked you in with a blanket.

You : Thanks Logan. You thanked.

Logan : You're welcome! I'm going to help Kendall make the bed. Oh ! Before I forget we have a spare mattress so If you want Noah can sleep beside you on the floor.

You want?

You : That would be great.

Logan : Okay then! and he walked away.

Momma K : Here's your hot chocolate. You got injured? She asked concerned.

You : No, I don't think. The boys saved me.

Momma K : I'm glad you're here again. Don't do this again! You scared me! Then she pulled you into a hug.

You : I won't! I promise!

Momma K : Good, now go change It's really late. You want me to bathe Noah or you want to do it?

You : Could you do it? Thanks. I'm so tired.

Momma K : Of course honey!

So Momma K went to get Noah for the bath and you got changed into this : wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=73219770

You quietly went to the boy's room. You knocked on their door.

You : Can I come in?

Kendall : Yes!

You opened the door and saw Kendall on top of Logan.

You asked giggling : What the hell you two doing?

Logan : Kendall throw the pillows at me!

Kendall : I'm not! You started!

Logan : Nooo!

You : You guys are stupid you know that right? You said laughing.

They let go each other and stood up from the floor.

You : Now this is better. You guys are done ? Because I wanna sleep! You told this when Noah came in running.

Noah said jumping up and down : Mommy I didn't find my sheep.

You digged trough your duffel bag and you luckily found it. You handed to Noah.

She hugged you : Thanks mommy! You told her to laid down on the mattress and she did it. You tackled her in.

You : Sleep tight ! withthat you put a kiss on her forehead.

She closed her eyes and snuggled into the blanket.

The boys just stood there watching you.

You : What?

They started mutter something.

You : Never mind. You got into the bed and you asleep soon.

**In the middle of the night**

You had a nightmare about your dad trying rape you.

You wake up shakily,crying,sweaty. You were sobbing like this for a while : wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=73223236

But you couldn't cry quietly.

So you got up to go out ofthe room but you forget that Kendall is in the bed too and you fell over on Kendall.

Kendall wake up immediately.

Kendall : What the - he starts and switching on the nightstand lamp.

Kendall : Why are you crying? He pulled you into a tight hug.

You : I had a nightmare. You cried out.

Kendall : Shhhh! He tried comfort you.

You and Kendall laid back but you still stayed in his safety arms.

He started to singing you and soon you fall asleep.


	8. Morning

You wake up in the morning and you go make breakfast for yourself because it was just 6pm. And they won't get up this early.

You made pancake and coffee. You was sitting in the table when someone put his hand over your eyes.

You giggled and spoke : Who are you?

Kendall said in a distorted voice : Figure out.

You played the silly : Ummm... Logan?!

He said in a deep voice : You only have 1 more guess. - He warned you while his palms were on your eyes still.

You thought for a minute then something funny jumped out of your mind and you said excitedly: I know who you are! You're Bitters! You laughed after it came out of your mouth.

Kendall : WHAT! That hurt! He said jokingly. He put his hand down.

He sat beside you. You looked your pancake and he just stared you. After you eat a bite of pancake you looked up but he caught your glance that made you blush so hard. You hide your face behind your hair to try escape Kendall noticing you.

Kendall just smirked.

Then you heard Kendall said : What did you do little bug? He chuckled.

Noah stood there half-naked. Her panties were gone. She only had on a t-shirt and she held close to himself her stuffed animal.

You shot your head up and looked what Kendall is talking about. You just couldn't believe why she did this.

You went over to her and knelt down : Though where's your panties? You tried to not giggle.

Noah said innocently wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=73810460 : I just had to pee.

You : But you didn't come out..

Noah : My panties is wet. - after she told this to you she ran up on the stairs.

You look over to Kendall who just laughing so hard.

You : She did what I think she did? you asked chuckling.

Kendall shrugged. You went up to check up on Noah what she really did. You opened the bedroom door quietly to not wake up Logan who was still sleeping. You went in but you didn't saw Noah. It was weird - you thought. Suddenly two little hand grabbed your ankle. You knew who it was : Noah.

She was hid under the bed.

**More coming soon! ;) Thanks for the review and the reading!**


	9. Morning Part 2

You was in the bathroom sitting on the Wc while watching Noah take a bath and plays in the water. You was happy for her, at least your daughter was happy.

Suddenly you felt water on your skin, you looked up and saw Noah held a bucket then she filled with water and poured over to you. For cover yourself you crossed your arms in front of you.

You : Hey! What was that for! She just giggled on you.

You warned her when she filled the bucket again full with water : Don't dare! Noah if you splurge that on me you won't watch TV today!

Noah : But it was funny! She said happily.

You : To you it was but for me Not so much. Look at me! I'm soaking wet. She continued the giggling at you while she pointed towards you.

You had enough, you pulled out the drain stopper and picked her up from the bathtub and you wiped her dry after when you was done with that you dressed her into this: watch?v=qCs5bIH0JIY

Just your top got wet so you took off and put it into the washing machine. You was now just in bra and short.

You walked out of the bathroom with Noah holding hands. You stopped in your way when you saw Logan and Kendall was there in the living room and now they all watched you, specially Kendall who checked out your body from head to toe.

_They shouldn't be here! This is so awkward! _

You said sorry quietly and runned up to Kendall's room. You leaned your back against the door and you ran your hand through your hair. _ It was so embarrasing. Why the hell they were there? _

**With Kendall&Logan : **

Kendall was sitting on the couch searching through on the programmes to watch something normal tv-show.

He heard footsteps and he turned around in his seat : Morning bud!

Logan : Why are you up so early? He asked and made his way to Kendall.

Kendall : I could ask you the same question. But anyway I just woke up and I saw Carol wasn't in the bed so I came out. What about you? You don't seems too happy. He laughed at Logan.

Logan : Hey! That's not funny! I was sleeping when Noah hide beside me in the bed and she started to jumping and I woken up by this.

They turned around when the bathroom opened.

Logan was just surprised but Kendall was literally stared Carol. He liked her since the first time they met a few days ago. They met with each other more times when her mom came visit them and she brought with herself the pregnant Carol just to keep her in safe. Kendall and Carol got to know each other very well and let just say they enjoyed being company of each other. They got along well.

She ran up and Noah was just rushed up to Logan who picked up her : You had a great bath Little one?

Noah nodded : Yes Logie! Sworry for I woke up you. She looked up cutely into Logan's eyes.

Logan : Oh sweetie ! It's totally fine but don't do it again. He began to tickles her stomach.

**With you : **

You put on a new tank top and made your way to downstairs.

You immediately begin to explain : Sorry guys if I brought you into an embarrassing situation but Noah poured at me the water and I had to take off and.-

Logan interrupted you: Woah! Look it' okay, nothing wrong happened. He smiled at you.

You : BUt it's still .- you cut off again.

Kendall put his arm around your shoulder and said : Let's just forget about it okay? Then he went to the kitchen to eat.

**I'm glad I have more than 30 reader /story but It would be a big wish if you would leave me a review ? :)) xo**

**Thanks who reading my stories! Oh before I forget I posted a poll on my profile so go vote!**

**~CoverGirlRusher~**


	10. This is really happening to me?

You was playing on the ground with Noah,while the boys were in the living room too watching hockey when James got an idea.

J : What about if we go down to the pool? It's a really hot today anyway. So?

He turned his head towards the boys and they said yes then he looked down at you.

J: What about you? He asked from you.

You hesitated. Since the incident you don't want to go out. Yesterday when Carlos wanted to get skittles from the shop he asked you to go with him cause you were the only one who was home at that time but you said no. That made him sad.

You : No, I think it's good up here too,but you can go down, I'll be fine,really,you can go without me. You said trying to sound like you didn't minded at all. But inside you were dying. And nobody could make the things right again. It was impossible.

Kendall must be noticed you're not okay and asked you concerned : Can you come with me a second? and he pulled you up from the ground to his room.

He closed the door behind himself and pushed you down on his bed while he stand in front of you.

K : Listen I know the things are rough now, but we are here to help you. You just have to let us help you. He cupped up your face in his palms and continued: I didn't care what you did in the past, you are here now and I know you try your best to make the things forget. And maybe...you think everyone hates you but that's not true! Okay? No,no don't look down! I know it's hard to begin to trust in somebody after what happened but we are here for you, we're here with you at every step. Don't forget that. He stared your lips, then what you didn't even thought it could happen... HE KISSED YOU!

Kendall : And I like you a LOT. He looked down cause he was blushing.

You sat there not knowing what to say. You managed to say : Y-you like m-me?

He looked up to you now : Yes, and even if you didn't like me like I do I just had to say out. I couldn't hold it in anymore. And when you came out just in a bra I was in amazement.

You : Wow. That's...

K : I can understand if yo.- but he got cut off by you, kissing him.

Kendall pulled away from the kiss and breathed out : Woah! You're a really good kisser. So that means that we can be a couple? He asked happily.

You don't knew how it will turn out but you gave a shot to this relationship : Yes. - You smiled.

Kendall grabbed your hand and asked: Now my lovely girlfriend want to come with me to the pool?

You thought for a moment then said : No, I don't want to go - you stared the floor -

K : Why? It is have something to do with the Jennifers? He put his index finger under your chin and lifted up so now you had to look into his eyes.

You : The only reason is them. I don't want to go and meet with them on the way down or by the pool, but could you please take with you Noah she would love go to swim.

K : If that's your problem I think there's somebody who can save you from this. - he smirked at you

You : Oh, really? And who's this? You played along.

K : He is standing right in front of you. You've got a shining knight armor from now on,aka,me. He put a soft kiss on your lips.

**If you liked it then don't forget to review :) **


	11. Pool

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Kendall pulled you up from his bed and he pulled your body to his, he held you in his arms.

You rested your hand on Kendall's chest and looked up : Kendall - you said quietly.

Kendall : Hmm?

You : What about Noah, I mean she doesn't have a daddy ,now that we're together she might will think that you're her daddy. You don't mind?

Kendall : No, if I have you and she's belongs to you then I have to deal with it,right? He pressed his lips to yours.

You nodded.

Kendall : We should go, don't we ? He smirked.

You two walked out smiling like an idiot holding each others hands.

Noah immediately rushed up to you,when Kendall saw this he let go your hand and he went over to the guys.

James : What's up with you two?Why do you held her hand like the couples use to? He asked looking at Kendall weirdly.

Carlos : You two are dating ? He asked and he squeezed his fist together and held up to his opened mouth in shock.

James : Woah! WAIT? WHAT? You and her? When this did happened? He pointed to you then to Kendall.

You picked Noah up and you put her on your left side : Now - you just smiled at him in love. His big green eyes were so enchanting, you totally lost in them,but Noah begin to tugging your T-shirt. You grabbed her hand to make her stop : hey!

Noah : cwan we go to pool ? She asked

You looked up and the guys were eagerly nodding in unison to you.

You : Yes, go take out your arm floats and toys okay? You put down her and she ran up on the stairs.

Logan : Okay! Let's get change! The boys were gone in a second. You changed into a red bikini while Noah got dressed up by Logan.

You grabbed your beach bag after you was done and met in the lobby with the boys and saw Noah was haning on Carlos's back.

When you reach up to them you said : Noah please get off of Carlos!

You : noooo mommy! She whined

Carlos said smiling : It's okay! I don't mind,she can stay there. - he ran outside to the pool with Noah still on his back playfully,you all followed him.

You had a great time,the boys were in the pool playing with Noah and Kendall and you had fun together until you saw that 3 people who you didn't even want to see anymore. The Jennifers.

Kendall pinned you to the side of the pool kissing you but you pulled away and started to walk out of the pool but he reach out for you and he managed to grab your wrist and pulled you back into his grasp.

Kendall : What do you think you're going ? He said pouting.

You : I... I have to go - with that you tried to get free out of his arms but he didn't let it.

Kendall looked deeply into your eyes : What's wrong? Why are you want to go out so fast?

You said aloud : They're here. - you looked down.

Kendall turned around and glanced the 3 mean evil and climbed out of the pool angrily.

He reached their chair and said : What do you think you are?

Blonde Jennifer : Excuse me?

Kendall : You heard me! So?

Brunette Jennifer : Why the hell are you here? She said with disgusting in her voice.

Kendall : That's not okay to say mean things to somebody who don't deserve it and don't hurt you!

Jennifer : Who cares! This is LA and the people are here are ruthless. Now leave us alone!

Kendall : Dont you ever say things like that to my girlfriend ! Got it?

He walked away furiously,but before he was far from them heard something : Aww how cute! She found for herself a new toy! * laughing*

That was it,he had enough and he didn't even though just walked back to the Jennifers and pulled up one of them from the chair and stood in front of himself : What did you said?!

Jennifer : You want me to repeat it? Okay, aww how cute, she found for herself a new toy! She spat to Kendall.

Kendall wanted to say something but he was interrupted by Noah I don't know how, stood there and she pushed the jennifer into the pool.

Kendall bent down and gave a high-five to Noah : That's my girl! He pulled her into a hug. She smiled widely.

**Did you like it? Leave a review :D**


	12. Preparations for Noah's b-day party

**I know its short but I hope you still will love it! :)**

**Don't forget to leave a review! xo**

You just stood in the pool frozen. What Noah did was really funny but now they will be meaner with you. - you thought

Glanced up to the boys you saw they laughing on the Jennifer who angrily stormed out of the pool towards to the lobby.

Then you looked over to Noah who was in Kendall's arm,they looked cute together,like father and daughter. Only this would be true...

You climbed out of the pool and made your way to the chairs to a towel,you put it around your wet body and walked over to Kendall and Noah.

You : Hey! We should go! I have important things to do! Okay? - you bent down to Noah's level.

Noah said in her cute voice : Okay mommy and she clanged up on you,hugging you tight by your neck. You hugged her back.

Kendall watched you two for a while then he went to get the boys. Once the boys climbed out of the pool , you all went up to the boys' apartment.

* * *

You changed into a pair of black flip-flops, a blue tank top with shorts. After you done with changing you took up Noah and changed her clothes too.

You grabbed Noah's hand into yours and made your way to downstairs. To your surprise the boys were already done with the dressing.

You went over Noah to the couch and she flopped down into Logan's lap. Who put his arms around his small body and hugged her from behind,what she enjoyed it.

You stayed beside the couch and asked : Who wanna help me shopping?

They looked up at you with silly faces,which meant " no way!"

You : Seriously,I need somebody who helping me with the carrier bags .- you waited to their reactions,it was still nothing interest from them.

You tried again : Okay,I have to go shopping for a party! You said cheerfully.

James and Kendall immediately jumped up from the couch,James said : Then let's go!

James grabbed the car keys while you wanted to go get your wallet from your bag when Kendall stopped you, and he went up for his wallet saying : There's no way that you'll pay,let me pay okay?

You said back : Fine with me! You didn't protested.

You all get in the car and James driven you guys to the Wal-Mart,he parked down the car and you all went to the party shop searching for party supplies.

You was lead the boys in the shop, you walked down the hall wich was full with any kinds of party supplies. You walked more when you found what you were searching for. The section was full with kid stuffs and everything was pink or blue. When the guys saw it what do you want to buy they wanted to escape but you didn't let them go.

You : No, don't even try to run away! Guys if you left me here alone I swear you have to dress up like a girl on Noah's birthday party! - you warned them,but you almost failed cause you wanted to laugh so hard,they looked really helpless right there.

You : Now what we need for a birthday party,party kings? - you asked aloud.

Kendall was speechless just like James.

Kendall started to speak when he realized there's no way that they could get out of it : First of all we need a lots of food and balloons,paper plates, and a present for her, oh and good music. - he smiled cutely at you, he went over to you and cupped your face,kissing you,softly.

It took 2 hours to get everything for the party but when you were done, just only one thing left and that was buying a present to Noah.

You went to the toy shop to buy something to her,while the boys where in your tail ,they were sulking.


	13. Noah' Birthday!

**CrazyKendallLover71999 , Kate, BigTimeRusher422 , henderson1993 , paumichyy ! ****-Thank you for the feedback! It means a lot! xo I wanna gave a shout out to my friend : ValenSchmidt ! She's just began to write stories here so welcome her here and go read her stories!It's really good! 3**

**So for you guys here's the next chapter:D (It's really LONG) / My next chapter gonna be to Big Time Pregnancy and I'm gonna upload the new story soon so look out for them :) **

It was the day,the day that your daughter waited for so long,her birthday.

The whole apartment was silent,everybody was sleeping,expect Noah who had already woke up and now she was jumping on top of you.

She said on her small voice : Mommy,mommy! It's my birthday! .- she kept jumping on you till you wake up.

You rubbed your eyes sitting up and looked at her saying : I know sweetie,but mommy would like to sleep more,but because you're already up let's get make a special breakfast for my birthday girl okay? You pulled her down to the floor while you stood up and take her hand, going to the kitchen.

In the hallway she kept repeating excitedly ,clapping her small hands: banana pancake,banana pancake!

You : Yes, I'm gonna make you your favourite but please quieter,I don't wanna wake up the boys! She did what she was told.

You sat her down to the counter on a chair.

You said to her to wait ,while you put together the ingredients for the pancake. Soon as you done,you put a pancake onto her plate and cut it into pieces for her then you grabbed sparkles from the cabinet and poured a bit on it then she immediately begin to eat,smiling at you.

She said with food in her mouth : Thanks mommy!

Then you heard a voice ask from your back : You like the pancake like me? You wanted to turn around but you felt Kendall's strong arms around you and he kept you close to his chest,not letting go you.

She answered smiling widely at Kendall : yes!

Kendall begin to planting kiss to your neck,but you warned him : Kendall , just not in front of her okay? .- you said nicely.

Kendall whispered back into your ear : Then another time we have to make it up! He put a last one soft kiss on your temple then he walked down in the hallway to change.

You just couldn't take off your eyes from him. He was so sexy and hot and of course he was kind, you smiled how perfect he was when you interrupted by your daughter whining : mommy? Can I pick my dress myself? pleeease! .- she put on a puppy face.

You had no objection against with that so you wiped her mouth then she ran away from you back to your's room,giggling.

You played along saying : mommy's gonna get you!

When you walked into the room you saw only a big bump in the bed,wich was probably Noah,hid under the blanket.

You quietly sneak up to her and pulled off the blanket for her made her chuckling even more.

You was happy to see her like so happy. She was the best thing what happened with you.

You : Now big girl come and dress up! .- you held out high two dress so she could choose.

1st dress : wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=77940539

2nd dress: wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=77941502

She wanted the second and you help her to put in the dress. As you dressed her up there was a knock on the door.

Kendall knocked on the door and asked : Can I came in?

You : You can!

You still rushed around Noah and brushed her hair then put it on her head the headband,while Kendall came in his normal clothes.

Kendall : Woah! Someone's looking super cute! .- he went over to her and picked up,spinning her around,which made her laugh.

Kendall turned towards you still holding Noah in his arms : You want to go out with her till we set up the surprise or what? .- he asked softly.

You : Hmm?I totally forgot about it.- you put your palm over your eyes.

I don't know,if you wanna came and if the boys didn't mind then I would like to go out with you and her.

* * *

While the boys set up the party you and Kendall went out for the nearest park with Noah.

After Kendall got a text from Carlos let him knew that they're done,you went back to the Palmwoods,2J.

You held back Noah,till Kendall opened up the door,then you let her go and she rushed up to the boys who's where standed there with wide arms waiting for a hug.

You looked around then said : Wow,thank you guys! It's looks amazing!

The apartment decorated,in the corned and on the kitchen counter there were huge heart-shaped or crown shaped foil balloons,they said : "Birthday Girl" , " Happy Birthday Princess".

The guys did a really good job,the table set up with foods,juice,drinks, Carlos put a BTR CD into the dvd player and their voices filled the apartment.

The little Noah was in amazed,her mouth dropped as she looked around,she very enjoyed being the center of attention. She rushed up to you and

she held up her hands signing to you to pick her up. You picked her up. Unexpectedly she lunged into your neck,hugging you tight.

YOu : Oh,baby!

She whispered into your ear : thanks mommy so much! - she put a kiss on your cheek.

You said : I love you more honey! No let's go celebrate! .- you put her down and she ran up to Logan who was dancing and Noah joined to him.

After a while it was time for the cake.

She sat at the table,Logan stood in front of the other side of the table filming her,the rest of the boys were beside you.

After singing happy Birthday to her she asked sadly,when she blowed the candles : Where's my daddy? Why is he*pointed at Kendall* with you instead of my daddy? I wanna daddy!.- everyone in the room went into silent looking at you concerned,but you just run out of 2J down in the hall and sat down in the corner and sobbed.

Your old life's coming back and you wasn't ready to tell her where he was or anything about him.

**If you liked it,please leave a feedback! ;) 3 Thank your patient! I was Super busy with school lately and I didn't have time for it.**

**What do you think what's happened with her real father? Or what he did?**


	14. It's okay

**Sorry if you find any spelling errors okay?:)**

**In the apartment : **

Everyone was in shock after Noah' statement. The little Noah didn't recognize anything about what she just said was not right.

Kendall said : I'm gonna check up on her,continue with the presents,i'll bring her back soon.- he went out of the apartment searching for Carol,when he heard sniffles,and crying. He went over to Carol and pulled her into a big hug.

Kendall : Sshhh,babe it's gonna be fine!- he comforted her.

You didn't spoke,just shaked your head to no.

Kendall : But yes,now why are you ran out so suddenly,hm?- he asked softly.

You : I don't wanna tell you,it was terrible to live trough!- you said shakily.

Kendall just sat with you in the hall,hugging you tight. It felt good.

Kendall broke the silence : Her dad hurt you?-he asked concerned pulling you to his chest tighter.

You said quietly : kinda...

Kendall : Will you tell me,honey? I wanna help you.

You : I had a perfect life,I had an amazing boyfriend,we dated for 3 month when I got pregnant,for my surprise he said he's not leaving me and he's gonna be with me all the way along,and I thought he was serious until when I only had 1 month till the birth,he began to go out in the nights,and he was barely home...the next thing I knew I was in the hospital and I called him to came cause i'm in labor,he said he's coming...

After a hour he walked trough the door ,with a plastic girl,holding hands,and ... *you paused for a moment* he kissed her in front of me told into my face that he was cheathing with her for a good 1 month,after this they walked out of the room. - you managed to tell him.

Kendall : I'm sorry,are you never want to tell her about his father?- he asked gingerly.

You lifted up your head to look at Kendall,who's face was showed sadness.

Then you heard the guys yelling : NOAH! STOP! -the guys were chasing her.

You turned your head from where the yelling was coming seeing,Noah rushing up towards you as fast as she can with her small feet,while the boys where in her trail,trying to stop her.

When she reached you,she sat down in front of you,looking at you,waiting. The boys were standing there watching you guys.

You was still in Kendall's grasp so you turned around so now you was your back to him.

She asked shyly,after she saw that you were crying : Are - you -mad- at- me? -she was looking down her small hands.

You pulled her into your lap and said : Sweetie,I'm not mad at you,it's just there's things that you are too small to understand,when you will be older I'll tell you okay?- you said kindly.

She : Then don't cry.- she said cutely as she held up to your eyes her small finger and teared away your teardrops off your cheek.

Then she spoke again : Mommy you're feeling better now ?

You : Much better that you are here with me.- you put a kiss on her forehead then hugged her.

Logan broke up the sadness : Now let's go back and open your presents! - he said cheerfully to Noah.

She : Okay! Catch me! .- she poked out her tongue on the guys then she ran back to 2J,to where everyone followed her.

**Sorry,i'm super busy but I managed to write a chapter so hope you guys like it,follow,review and what you want ;)**


	15. Presents

**And the story continues ! :) ( Listen this song : Guy Lovers Make Liars - Make it Right) Kendall is singing in it, at 0:50 and more just listen :)**

Noah rushed into the apartment and plopped down onto the couch.

You all caught up to her and you went to the bedroom to take out her presents from the secret place where you hid from Noah. You had to hide them cause the boys said if they would hide it she will find it,so you put them together into a big shopping bag earlier,so she won't see it.

You walked out of the bedroom,taking out of the presents,handing to the boys,their own presents,and the last one was yours.

You give her your presents first,wich was a huge stuffed bear. She always wanted to get one but you never had enough money for it,and when you saw it in the shop,Kendall saw your facial expression and without hesitation,he bought you the bear.

You bent down to her level : Happy birthday to my little Princess! - you said with a big smile on your face,put a kiss on her forehead.

She impatiently teared off the packing and she saw it,her eyes got huge as she held it from his chest tightly.

She : THANK YOU MOMMY! - she yelled excitedly.

The next was Logan,he gave her the box,what she giggling opened it,it was a small Disney bag full with girly stuffs like princess crown,glitter shoes etc.

She : OMG! Lwogie! Thank you.- she jumped into Logan's arms,hugging him tight.

Logan : I'm glad you like it,princess.- he put a kiss on her cheek then put her down back on the couch.

James : Now it's my turn,okay I didn't know exactly what you wished for your birthday but I think I got you something what you'll love !- he handed to her a small box.

She carefully opened it,and her mouth dropped down in shock,it was a small gold necklace with a heart symbol on it,the little heart could open so James put a picture of you and Noah into it.

She : aww! This is mommy and me?- she asked on her baby voice.

James sat beside her then said : yes,that's you and mommy,when you were a little baby. - he smiled.

She : And what, Kendybear and Carlos didn't buy me present?- she asked curiously.

Me : Woah! Noah,don't be rude.- you warned her.

She : Sworry mommy.

Kendall : Okay,well,we brought you a present BUT ,you get it from the two of us,cause it's a really big present.- he said,made Noah gasping in excited.

She asked impatiently : Can I see it ?

Carlos said : Yeah,just go into our's room! - he was also excited to see her reaction. He pulled out his Iphone,taking on video the surprise.

You take Noah's hand into yours,walked her down the hall,opening the door slowly and the next thing you heard was a LOUD screaming.

She was so surprised that she just kept yelling and jumping up-down constounisly. When you saw what it was you just shot a glare to Carlos and Kendall,who looked back at you with a "what?" look.

Me : You don't know what you got yourself into do you?- you said in the middle of laughing.

Carlos : What?

Me : First of all,you two bought her a Barbie Doll House and obviously you have no idea how much she's loves Barbie dolls.

She picked up a barbie doll from the house and walked over to James saying : You'll play with me?You can be with her,and I'm gonna be with the little girl- she asked on her baby voice.

James just glanced up at you asking for help. You tried to hold back your laughter but in a sudden you burst out in a laughter.

James's face was priceless. What you don't see every day. By then everyone was laughing on James,and on Noah who was just looked around don't knowing what's wrong.

* * *

You guys played with Wii,some dance and singing game. Of course the boys won,but it was still funny. The most cutest moment was when Noah begin to sing "You're such a Turd" on full volume,running around in the living room.

* * *

**Bed Time : **

I was in the bedroom,taking away Noah's toys into the toy box with the baby dresses,she could play so messy,just like Kendall.

After I done,went out to the living room,hearing Logan says : Dinner's ready!

You all sat down at the table. You and the guys have small conversations about things for a while,when you watched over to Noah,who was just sat over her food,she didn't even touched her food.

Me : What's wrong little bug ? - i leaned over to her asking concerned,she seemed sad.

I asked her but she don't looked up at me,or answered,just kept playing with the food on her plate.

I got up and hugged her asking again what's wrong.

She : Mouth,hurts! - she buried her face into my shoulder,clanged on me.

The boys stopped eating and they were all listening carefully.

Logan : Come here! - he turned around in his seat,bending down holding out his arms.

She runned up to Logan and cuddle up on him.

Logan : Can you tell me where you feel the pain?Where's hurt?- he asked softly from Noah.

She opened her mouth,pointing at her lateral teeth,or to the spot where her teeth should have been. Then you already knew why she wasn't eat from her food.

Me : Hey,baby girl,it's just your teeth,because you're growing and your teeth too,I'll give you some Tylenol and it's gonna make you feel better. - I cooed to her,cause she was really tired from the birthday party,she didn't even have a nap,it was already a long day to her,now she's teething, it's a great combination.

I picked her up and she hid her face into my neck.

Me : We're gonna go have a bath then going to sleep alright ?- I cooed to her.

She nodded a small,you walked into the bedroom pick up her pajama from the mattress,walking in to the bathroom,you bathed and by the time Noah was half asleep.

Once I get dressed her into her pajama,give in the medicine to her then I said to her to go over to the boys whom where on the couch watching something on the TV.

She said quietly yes,and with her baby blanket toddled to the couch,laying down on Logan's lap. Putting her finger into her mouth.

In the next minute,when I came back I saw Noah was sound asleep in Logan's lap. I didn't want to wake her up so Logan carried her to the bed.

**It was a Long Chapter did you like it ? :) **


	16. New chapter( I couldn't think of a title

**Hey NEW CHAPTER ! :D I feel so bad! I have all the ideas but I was so busy with everything and I didn't left time for it,so please be patient with me and understand if sometimes takes me a LONG time to update,but for make it up I wrote this SUPER Long chapter to you guys! ;) 3**

The house was quiet,everyone was sleeping,expect the little Noah,she woke up in the middle of the night and her teeth hurted so much that she couldn't go back to sleep. For a while she kept crying aloud,but when she just couldn't take it anymore she got up,climbed up to yours and Kendall's bed,snuggeling over to you.

A loud shriek escaped from her mouth what make you wake up.

You : Uhmm?

She just whimpered snuggled closer to your stomach.

Noah : Hurts!-she cried out. I rested my elbow (?) on the matrass and switched on the night lamp.

I look down to see how much it's hurts to her and big teardrops felt down of her cheek. This is when I knew she's not okay,I got up rushed into the bathroom searching for a stupid thermometer when I finally found it. I went back and put it into her mouth and just like I expected she had a fever.

I tried to quiet her down but it was totally useless,she managed to wake up Logan,who's a really deep sleeper and he would sleep trough even a apocalypse sounds asleep but he woke up by Noah. Even if you couldn't understand how,but he did,so whatever.

Logan opened his eyes,slowly blinking a few to get use to the light,he looked over to you.

Logan : Everything's okay? What's happened ,why is she crying?- he asked now sit up in his bed turning towards you.

You : She woke me up recently and said she's hurt,then I got up and it I found out that she has a fever,not high but she hates when she's sick.- you informed him.

Logan went to the bathroom take out something from the cabinet and came back with it,it was a little bottle,with funny faces on the cover of the bottle.

Noah slowly looked up at you and asked: what . is . that? - she asked slowly,word by word.

Logan started : I have a super medicine for you,It has small animal figures and it's taste just like gummy bears,can you keep a secret?- he asked playfully from Noah. For a moment she forget her sorrow,that shes sick.

Noah toddled over to Logan then Logan picked her up sit her into his lap,putting over her his arms : These are really special,I bought not a long time ago when Carlitos was sick and didn't want to take in the medicine like a normal adult would do it,so I thought this would make it easier to him and now you can get from this too and you gonna be a lot better,promise.- he wishpered to Noah like it would be a really big secret.

You : Mommy's ok with it if you want one of them instead of the syrup what you got at dinner- you cooed to her.'

Noah hesitated for a moment then grabbed one and put it into her mouth,chewing it happily that she did a big

girly thing.

You : You're such a good girl! Now come and go sleep,Logan must be really tired too.

Noah didn't move. She moved out of Logan's arms laying down to his left bedside pulling over herself the blanket,snuggling into it : Logie sing! -she said on her baby voice,she always does this if she wanna get something and what to say,its works!

Logan : Then I think she's gonna sleep here! - he said with a small giggle turning off the lights.

Noah : Night mommy!

You : To you too! Mommy love you so much little princess!-you said trough the darkness.

After Logan sang a song Noah fall asleep and you all could sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Next Morning : **

You woke up by Kendall. He was already up and he just rested his head on his elbow and admired you,caressed your cheek with his thumb softly.

Slowly you started move but he kept doing it.

Kendall : Hey beautiful!-he said sweetly,pressing his lips to yours for a kiss.

You : Hmm?- you murmured something under your nose and went back to sleep,not caring that it was almost noon,and every was up expect you and Kendall.

Kendall : Sweetheart it's already eleven! You should wake up,sleepy head.- he poked your nose,what made giggle.

Kendall : I only warn you once then I'm gonna have to use my power! - he said. Not believing to him,you kept trying go back to sleep. In the next moment you was lifted out of the bed,under the warm blankets. Kendall got up and put you on his shoulder taking you out,while you just kept him clapping playfully him to put you down.

Once he reached the living room he put you down and you put out your leg and since he didn't notice it he felt over on your leg.

You : That's what you get if you mess with mommy! - you said tried to sounding seriously but it didn't come out like that.

In the backround the guys were eating breakfeast with Noah. They just laughed on you two and on the scene what you to made with Kendall. It was hilarious specially to Noah. She giggled so loud that even Mr Bitters would hear it too down in the lobby.

You turned around as your glance went on Noah who was happily licking her spoon,the ice cream what lefted on it.

You : Why is she's eats ice cream for breakfeast! - you said with a little anger.

They shot you an apologizing glance and then Carlos spoke : We asked her what she wanted to eat,and since we couldn't get her up to eat normal food,and she had to eat we give her what she wanted. Oh and just saying next time don't stay in your bed too long and this not gonna happen.- he added to his speech smugly like he would told such a smart thing.

You wanted to punch him at that moment but you were cut off by two strong,muscles arm wrapped around you from back. You felt his hot breath on your neck as he rested his head on your shoulder.

Kendall : They're right! If you're not a sleepy head then.- you stopped him before he could say anything,by began to move in his arms trying escaping.**  
**

Kendall : Noah come here now please!- he shouted with a smirk on his face and in a second Noah was in front of you while Kendall hold you in his arms,holding you down.

Kendall : Tickle War! - as he said it out Noah and all the guys came over and started tickling you.

You : Noo-oo!- you said giggling.

Noah : You're so funny mommy! - she laughed at you.

Carlos : I know right?- he added.

Kendall : We gonna stop if you *he stopped and thought out something* make apple pie for us for lunch! - he said cheering.

Noah : YEAH!- she piped in.

You couldn't bear it anymore and gave in eventually : Fine,fine! Just. *you breathed * STOP!*breathed heavily*

This is how you ended up in the kitchen with Noah while they played video games.

Soon you made the dough for the pie then she helped cut of the apples,then you two put together the mix,what's gonna be inside of the pasta.

**Time Skip**

As soon when it was lunch time and the pie baked too,I pulled out of the oven put down on the kitchen counter wait till it get chill out and then I could cut into pieces.

But no,they were too voracious,and rushed up to it and as they want to get a little piece for themselves they burnt their fingers. You only take out of the oven and you quessed that they knew it but they were hungry and silly that they eat the hot pie.

Noah walked over to Kendall and pulled his jeans : You're mommy didn't told you to wait till it's get chill and not eat it if it's too hot? - she said,like a little boss.

The guys turned their heads to Noah and they had a priceless face what you can't discribe.

**Like it ?You want more? **

**Next update : Probably on Friday.. Sorry but I'm so busy and I just can't spend time on it :)(I'm gonna try and update for the stories if I can but its really hard now,so be a little more patient and you gonna get new chapters soon,I'm gonna work in on them :)**

**Peace :)**


	17. What he wants?

As the days passed,Noah got even better and soon she was fine again. Yours and Kendall's relationship got much stronger.

The guys always teased him about it but this didn't bothered Kendall,cause he loved you more than you could imagine.

* * *

It was a lazy Saturday. Since the boys didn't want to move their lazy butts you had to do the shopping. Cause nothing left in the fridge for the end of the week,they eat everything what was in the fridge,they didn't leave any food in there. You brought along Noah with yourself for the shopping just to make sure she's safe,cause the last time when you left her with James and Carlos when you were on a date with Kendall,they put on fire the apartment almost. You didn't want to risk her healthy. You didn't know that will be your worst decision EVER.

Kendall's Pov.

I was chilling on the couch watching a new episode of Walking Dead when the news came on,interrupting the show.

**Breaking News : This just came in,today around five-thirty pm a certain named Thomas Claig made a daring escape from Auckland Prison. He's really irascible and dangerous man,he got arrested for child endangerment and for abusing her daughter. Be careful and if you see this person or you know where he could be,if you have any information about this man please call 355-233-213 urgently! Your help would be greatly appreciated. - **The riporter said.

A picture showed up on the tv screen of the man. I froze. I recognized him instantly,it was HIM.

Kendall : GUYS! - I called them and in a minute they were in front of me.

Carlos : what? We were in the middle of the game! I would win!- he pouted,then their glance went on the TV.

I just shook my head and pointed to the tv screen. Their mouth dropped of and turned their attention back to me.

Logan : This,this is,he's not Carol d-dad?- he shuttered,not believing to his eyes.

Kendall : I'm afraid that is him.. -* I trailed off* What we gonna do now? I'm sure his first way gonna lead to Carol._  
_

James : Man,i don't want to scare you but she's out with Noah,you know shopping.

Kendall : Oh my god! Okay everyone call Carol NOW! -I ordered. Everyone take out his phone and tried to call her, send a message to her and wait for her answer. But nothing happened. I got scared,really worried. I didn't even want to imagine or think about it what he's able to do with her own daughter.

Kendall : Okay,now what? What if he kidnapped them or.- Logan cut me off.

Logan : DUDE! Relax! They're in the Wal-Mart,in a huge shopping center,with a lot of people,he couldn't do it in a public place,till they are there between people, nothing can happen.- Logan tried to calm me down.

None in a minute a got a text from Carol :**_ I saw you were searching me,what's up,we gonna head back soon,but Noah wanted to stop at the playground near the shopping center and I just couldn't resist to her,so we gonna come home a little later :) Love ya! xo_**

_I knew from her message that she don't heard about the news,and I decided that this may the good,right? They gonna come home soon anyway. Nothing gonna happen with them,on the way back home. It's just 5 minutes in the main street then from then a few till you turn in the corner to see the Palwoods._

_Plus the streets are floodlit in LA,so they will get home safely._

Kendall : They're fine! She took Noah to the playground,so guys you can go back and continue the game,I gonna continue the Walking Dead.

As they heard they can go, they rushed out of the room.

Time Skip

We were eating dinner at the table and everyone was lost in their food,but i just played with my fork.

They all noticed me that I was under my mood,when Carlos spoke what was in his mind : I'm sure they're fine!- Carlos said.

James : CARLOS,it's already 9pm!They can't be out for a whole day! Something had to happen,in other case they would be home already.* he said to Carlos,who ducked his head* What should we

Kendall : I can't wait any longer I'm gonna try to call her up again - I said without a hesitation,headed back to our room for my phone.

But before Logan could told something,Kendall walked down the hall into their room. But he still heard when Logan said : Don't put too much hope in it!Please -he said softly,already knowing that Carol won't pick up if his dad really kidnapped her. It would be too easy for the police to locates his phone.

I take in my hand the my phone and called her up. At first I thought she picked it up.

Kendall : Babe,where are you? I'm worry about you!- he said in the phone,waiting for a quick answer,reassure him that she's fine. The opposite happened.

? : Hello Mr SuperHero! You're wonder where she is?- A deep,weird voice spoke into the phone. In the background I could hear a child crying and then suddenly high screaming and that somebody said : Noo! -with that he pulled the target and shot one. Somebody collapsed on the floor with a whimper in pain,I could heard clearly after that a shy voice with fear : Mommy!

Instantly I knew he took them,and now he did something what might kill Carol.

Kendall: Don't dare to hurt them! You gonna regret it! - I yelled into the phone with anger,but he already hang up.

_I swear if he hurted her or Noah,I'm gonna kill him._- I thought. I rushed out back to the living room to tell the guys what just happened. They listened me with wide eyes. I swear I see as a tear rolled down on James face,and Logan was in shock comforting the little latino who frightened about what I told them.

Logan : How much money he needs? We can get it ,no matter how much money he asks for her and Noah,we can get together.- he said seriously.

Kendall take a seat beside between the guys,he couldn't stand anymore on his feet his legs began tremble,it was too much for him at once to take in.

Kendall : He didn't talk about money.- he said desperately.

Logan asked with a frown : WHAT,then what he wants from us?- he asked freaking out.

**Yup,he kidnapped them,I'm so mean ! xD **

**Anyway I hope you liked it,don't forget to let me know if you have ideas for this story! :) Thnks**

**Next chapter gonna be from Carol point of view,and the drama will continue too...**

**( Sorry that I late with the updates lately,but as soon the school ends I will not busy like now and then I 'll have time for working on the chapters) On monday I have a geography and a big math test :/ Uggh. It's almost summer and the teachers didn't notice it or wha!? o.O **


	18. Kidnapped,Torture for the both of us

**Sorry for the waiting,but I have more things to do then I expected even if it's already summer,so I hope you will understand :)**

Carol Pov.

I was sitting on the bench watching the playing Noah. She just climbed on the monkey bar,she was still hanging when she turned her head around saying , " Mommy,look what can I do!". She let go one bar and she moved forward,reaching to the end of the monkey bar. She is a strong little girl.

I replied , "Good job!" I thought it's getting more late,so I stood up and walked over to Noah who slid down on the swirly slide.

I said , " We should go sweetie,it's getting really late,and Kendall and the guys gonna worry about us,so let's go please." Of course Noah didn't like what her mother told her,and she ran out of the fenced playground onto the street.

Carol called after Noah , " NOAH! WAIT,STOP!" She instantly stopped at her spot. I rushed up to her,taking her hand into mine,cause we were next to a busy road. I felt as two strong-arm pulls away from Noah and in the next second somebody put over my mouth a wet cloth what smelled from chloroform. I started kicking with my feet and flailing with my hands,trying to escape. But whoever it was,he or she was strong and I couldn't fight anymore as the chloroform began to kick in my eyes began to jail,and I collapsed into my kidnapper arms. I was totally unconscious.

* * *

Slowly I came around,and opened my eyes,but I couldn't see anything,it was dark. I was laying on the floor,and my hands were handcuffed behind my back. I tried unfetter my hands,but it was worthless and it hurt very badly. My wrists were aching. I went quiet when I heard two voice,it was coming from two men. I recognized them,It was my dad and my ex-boyfriend. One of them switched on a lamp,and straight away the room was visible.

_Once I get out of here I gonna kill them!_ That's was the moment when I realized Noah was also with me and now she's not here with me. _Where they took her?! _I panicked,what if they hurt her or something worse. I didn't even wanna to think about it. - My thinking got over when my dad slapped across my face. I let out a loud shriek.

My dad said devily, " Look,who we got here,isn't my dear daughter?" He bent down and pulled your head up by your hair to look at him. In return for you spat on him earning another big slap from your dad.

You said angrily , "WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER!" Both of them began to laugh at you. You just look at them confused,thinking what the hell they did with her. Finally your ex answered to you , " Oh,don't worry,she's in good hands."

You said,not wanting to give up , "Please,I just wanna see her..." To your surprise your ex went out for a moment,then he came back with a little girl,who was crying and sniffling.

You said , " NOAH,MOMMY IS HERE! DON'T WORRY SWEETIE,WE GONNA GET OUT OF HERE,I PROMISE!"

She said in fear , " Mommy,they hurted me" When you heard what she said the anger went up in you,it's wasn't okay,if they hurting you but they had no right to do the same with your little daughter,after all she was still a kid.

Non of a sudden a phone ringingn heard. Your ex pushed down beside you your daughter and she in an instant craweld over to you on the floor. Even though you couldn't hug her because your hands were behind your back handcuffled,she hugged you by your waist burrying her face into your chest.

You whispered to her , " Kendall gonna find us,they will find us and take us home,shh,I know you scared but Im here with you baby girl,okay?" She nodded,you could feel it.

Your dad was speaking on the phone with somebody,you could only heard your dad :

**_/ Your dad spoke "Hello Mr SuperHero! You're wonder where she is?" /_**

I tried to yell to Kendall,really hoping he will hear it,but everything came out of my mouth like a wishper,but it was loud enough to my dad hearing it,he pulled out a gun from his jeans,pointed it right at me,I shut my mouth up,but he shot one,and it hit my thigh. I let out an another yelp,collapsing onto the floor. (I was laying on the floor,in my blood. Noah said, "mommy!" then she rushed up to me,caressing my leg and saying "it's gonna be okay". How sweet was that from her,but in the other side,I should be the one as comforts,not my daugther me.

I began to cry,my daughter was hugging me,kissing my big wound where the gun hit my leg. She said , " a kiss always make the pain goes away,that's what you always say to me."

You replied with fresh tears rolling down your face, " yes baby girl but this isn't just a boo boo "

Noah just wanted to make you feel better she said, " mommy,I love you" You looked into her eyes, you asnwered with shaky voice, "I love you so much baby girl,never forget this". You felt as your eyes get tired,you slowly drifted into a deep sleep to the darkness.

The worst days of kidnapping are just getting started... **(Just Getting Started is a song from the 3rd album also Haha ;) **

* * *

**-Next Day-**

Kendall Pov.

All night I was up and think about my girlfriend and her daughter. They are got kidnapped and I could protect them,but I didn't and now they're are somewhere what I don't know and it's makes me worried.

I got out my bed,slipped on my shoes and shuffled out to the living room,where the guys were playing hockey. Nope,not on the tv,they used the couch for the gate and the other gate was the kitchen bar's stools.

What to say,we love hockey,but I'm not in a good mood for it. Tiredly I choose something to eat from the fridge than sat down onto one of the bar stools. When they noticed that I'm awake they said "good morning" but that's didn't lasted for too long,when Logan saw my face,how shattered I am,he dropped his hockey stick and sat beside me. I just sighed a really big.

Logan asked concerned , " Are you alright?" He put his arm around my shoulder for letting me know I can count on him.

I just looked up sadly and said heart-broken , " No! And how can you guys play hockey happily while my girlfriend and daughter got kidnapped!? God knows where they can be! I miss them so much Logie." Logan and the guys could see the hurt in my eyes,comforting me they pulled me into a big group hug.

James said ," Don't worry,the cops are already wanted them,so they will find them soon,but till this happens,you need to rest a little,you look really tired and if we get any news while you sleep we will wake you up immediately."

Logie agrees , " Hey buddy,even the cops said all we can do is waiting. They try their best to find your girls. You need to believe to them!"

Kendall let out a quiet , "Fine!" and went into their shared room trying to take a nap.

**Let me know if you like this chapter,or if not then why ! :) Bye till the next update **


	19. Ray Of Hope

Kendall Pov.

I was laying in my bed but I couldn't sleep. Too much thing was in my head. I thought one then I grabbed my phone,car keys and went out to the living room.I went to the door but James yelled for me , "KENDALL WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

I said simply, " To go find my girlfriend you have a problem with it?" I snapped on James. He backed up a little.

" Okay,but let me go with you there's no way that we let you drive in this state,give me the car keys"- Logan said. I shrugged my shoulder and tossed the keys to Logan who caught it and went to get his jacket. He came back then we headed to the car,to start the searching after them,I miss them so much.

I just can't sit and wait till they do something,If I want them back I need to find them. There's no doubt about this.

* * *

Carol Pov.

I was knock out,totally. I wasn't self-conscious until my dad washed me up with a bucket of water. I gasped for air when the water hit my face.

I opened my eyes and there he was,smiling evilly above me. I couldn't help but began to cry.I want Kendall and the guys,I wanna be home again. This is scarier than a nightmare.

Before I could do or say anything I heard a beep sound,then I looked there where the sound was coming. It was a video camera sound,it was my phone and my ex take it on video what my dad doing with me. This means one thing. They gonna send to Kendall,this will break his gold heart.

I yelled as loud as I could with fear as fresh tears rolled down my tired cheeks, " KENDALL GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

I felt in my stomach my dad's shoes,he kicked me in the rib very hard. I let out a scream in pain. Noah backed up from my dad into the corner. My ex tossed the camera to my dad and he went to get Noah to take her out of the room.

" Come with daddy,I'll buy you something okay sweetie"- My ex said to Noah. She was unsure but eventually she took his hand and went out of the room with my ex. I began to hyperventilating,I was alone in the room with my physco dad.

I spat on him," YOU WOULD NOT DARE TO DO!I CAN SEE NOW,YOU'RE JUST A SCARED FUCKING PYSCHO MAN! I HATE YOU!"

He said angrily, " Oh bet I can do it,watch me and feel me inside you" He stopped the camera mode and began to type something on my phone. " Sent,not where we were? Oh yeah,I already know"

He smirked and that scared me to hell,he went over to the table set down the camera on its stand making sure he takes on everything with it. I squeezed my eyes wishing I could be home in Kendall's warm arms around me,cuddling on the couch,laughing but the ugly truth was that was only in my mind. I opened my eyes in shock when I heard my dad cattle with something,it was an another handcuff,he came over and freed my hand from the handcuff,carrying over to the mattress. I kicked and screamed with all my energy what left. He held me in his grasps as he took me over,he pushed me down on the bed taking out of his pocket two rope. He tied me up to the bed. But he was stupid enough to not tie up my legs,so I took the chance and I wanted to give him a gift. As he climbed top of me,when he expected least,I kicked him on the ball before he could do anything with me. He rolled off me,I tried my best and I set it free my left hand,he was still on the floor whimpering in pain.

After suffering with my another hand and the rope around my wrist,I was free. I have to get out of here but how.

Then I got an idea,but I needed a phone. I went over to my dad's level on the ground and just for making sure he won't get up anytime soon,I kicked him again on that spot. He yelled out, " YOU WON'T GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE!"

I got froze for a minute,I scan trough his pockets for my phone and yes he had it with himself. I grabbed it and walked out of the dirty basement to upstairs,hoping nobody's up there. As I went up on the stairs whimpering in pain cause my leg was still bleeding,I heard voices,they were. Noah and he.

I opened the door what lead to the street level. I heard giggling,oh my darling she thinks he's dad is a sweet guy,I hate him so much. I waved to Noah and she noticed me,they were sitting at a back was face to me so he didn't see me. As I looked around it I saw this was a shop in the old times,but these day it was just a desert building about what I can see.

I put over my mouth my finger,signing her to stay quiet. She nodded and watched me,I mouthed to her, " For three run out,1,2,3 " She dropped her ice cream to the floor and run out and I followed her out of here.

I picked her up cause she can't run too fast. I reached a busy street where we could got lost in the crowd,there was no way he will find us.

* * *

**In the car (guys Pov)**

"You're acting like you would be her real,protective dad but that's great" - Logan said from the passenger seat as I drove not take of my eyes of the road.

"You don't remember last time what he did? I'm gonna kill him"- Kendall said as his grasp on the wheel tightened.

"I know Kendall and you want to found them but could you tell me how the hell do you imagined that?Huh?- Logan tried to dissuade about searching for Noah and Carol. But he can't say anything what will change my mind.

The silence got interrupted by my phone. It went off,saying I have a new message. "Check out for me I'm driving"

He took out of my jacket pocket my phone and opened the message.

**_"I love spending time with your girlfriend" :) We're having fun look..._**

There was a video message also. Logan played down the video and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"He's a pyscho"- he murmured under his nose. Kendall looked at Logan with a "what's say the message look" I told him to pull off the road then I'll show to him,he did it as he was told and I showed him the video.

Kendall Pov.

My face got red from the anger as clentched my fists. Kendall's phone began to ring,Kendall picked it up answering for it yelling ," I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF I FOUND YOU" Then I heard a fragile voice in the phone. It was Carol.

" Help,I'm with Noah somewhere in a mall you need to please hurry they're coming to get me if you're not fast" Carol said in a rush on a shaky voice.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry calm down. Firstly where are you I'm on the road with Logan,we coming but where you are tell me"- I said with happy in my voice glad that they're not dead and they're still alive.

" Wait,I'm gonna wacth my phone locator,it's says we're in South LA at the La Plaza Mall"- She said with fear.

" Alright,that's 2 hour from here stay in the restroom and wait for us,we'll get you. You're safe now,I love you so much"- I said hang up. I told everything to Logan,we sat back into the car and went to South Los Angeles.

**How was it? Bad,good? Tell me :) Thanks for reading**


	20. Almost Got You

**Back in 2j**

We waited for the guys to call us back if they get any information or news about Carol and Noah. Carlos and James glared the turned on tv hoping soon everything will be back as it was. In the meantime Katie and Momma Knight come back from their shopping.

Katie plopped beside us on the couch asking, " Is there any news about them"

Carlos said, " No and even the guys not called us,I so worry about them"

" I'm sure they're fine,but now let's eat I bet you're hungry"- Momma K. said trying to change the subject.

"I'm not hungry" - Carlos pouted with crossed arms over his chest.

" But honey I made corndog"- Momma K. tried again ,this time Carlos couldn't resist to his favorite food.

* * *

Kendall Pov.

We've been on the road for almost two-hour and I get more anxiety with every minute what passed.

"Logan drive faster!" - I said to Logan.

"Kendall calm down we're almost there,stop worrying we will bring them home soon"- Logan said as he parked down in the parking lot in front of the Plaza. In a rush we jumped out of the car and began to search for the women's restroom.

* * *

Carol Pov.

I try to calm down Noah but she scared as much as I am. We've hidden in the women's restroom cabin waiting for Logan and Kendall. But time passed and they still don't came. I began to worry. What if they can't find us and what will happen if my dad found us sooner? I panicked. Then I thought one and called them again,this time Kendall picked up right away, " Honey we're here wich floor you are?" - He asked.

"On the 1st floor,where are you guys? Hurry I'm scared I wanna be with you, get me out of here please "- I cried out.

" Shh,babe we're on the 3rd floor 1 minute and we'll be down calm down,everything will be alright again." - Kendall said on his calm voice.

" Hurry please"- I said then we hang up. After a few minutes the door opened and I said relieved, " Kendall! We're here! I know you would rescue us"- I said

I opened the cabin's door where we hid but as I looked up I froze cause it wasn't Kendall or Logan who stood there. It was my dad and ex. Smirking evilly. Shit,I'm in a big trouble...

"Oh there you are,you gonna so regret that you tried to runaway."- My ex said with a devil chuckle.

I tried to run pass them but my ex caught me by my waist,picking me up till dad took Noah with himself. I hoped we'll bump into the guys but my kidnappers were smarter than this,they took us out on plaza rear door so they not catches attention. I just want my boyfriend back,this is such a big wish?...

* * *

Logan Pov.

Kendall was so excited to see them but also so worried about Carol cause she got a shot gun and who knows how i we found the bathroom and walked in,Kendall quickly checked the cabins but every single one was empty.

" WHERE THE HELL THEY WENT,THEY SHOULD BE HERE!" - Kendall shouted into my face as he grabbed me by my collar. He lost the control,no doubt.

" DUDE! STOP!WE'LL CALL THE POLICE AND TELL THEM THE NEWS AND THEY WILL FOUND THEM SOON!- I shouted back cause otherwise he wouldn't snapped back into real world. He let me go carefully then slid down against the wall,and all of a sudden he broke down. I sat beside him and pulled into a tight hug reassuring it's okay.

" I'll call the police and the guys,c'mon get up we gotta go home" - I said pulling up from the floor the extremely sad,shattered Kendall and we headed home.

* * *

Back in the Palwoods :

James said , " Guys! Logan calls me!" So he put on speaker,while Carlos,Katie and Momma Knight come over to James.

Logan began to say as he continued driving meanwhile his phone was in the mobile holder , " Look,we're on the road back to the Palmwoods,Kendall is shattered and can't stop crying cause we got a message from the kidnappers and then they escaped but before we could rescue them they were gone,I immediately called the cops where to search for them and in a few days hopefully they will be found."

"Oh my gosh"- Escaped from Katie mouth.

" Momma Knight is there with you guys? I need to talk with her."

James give the phone to her, " Yes,I'm here"

" We'll get home in 15 minutes and I need you and the rest of the guys to put away all Noah's toys cause if Kendall will see them I think he'll loose his mind again,now he fall asleep but I don't think he feels any better"

" Okay,we will get his favorite food and put away the toys" We said our goodbyes then Logan hang up.

Momma Knight ordered, " You heard Logan,we have to put away the toys"

We began to packing away the toys and soon we were done with it. Everyone started to worry about Kendall,if he cried its had to be a big problem,cause now he's heartbroken.

* * *

With Carol:

They tied her up to a chair and yanked back her head cause she was tired and couldn't hold her head,then her ex stuffed a cloth into Carol's mouth. They separated Noah from Carol,meanwhile Carol was down in the basement, Noah was closed into a room in the house. After they find Carol,they searched an another hiding place.

Her dad grabbed a chair and sat in front of Carol. He talked to her but she refused to look up.

"Hey,look at me" - He said so softly,like he would care.

Carol pleaded softly, " Please dad let me free,I promise I won't tell this anybody just please take me home"

But for him her words was empty words.

" No. Big girl this not gonna happen,I want you to suffer as I did when you take away from my granddaughter,I want you to experience the pain what you caused to me.

" What do you want?! " - Carol cried out in fear.

" I'm gonna do what you did to me,I'm gonna take something from you and you're gonna watch me do it" - He spat on the floor.

He stood up and set up the camera onto its stand. The camera filmed Carol.

" Now I gave you 2 option, the first is you watch as I beat do death your little daughter or you choose the 2nd option where I'm not hurt your daughter only you,it's your choice"- He smirked like a physco.

Carol glanced up at the ceiling then back to his dad she answered with hot tears in her eyes," Leave her alone she didn't do anything,it's all my fault" She began to shiver cause its been 2 day since she didn't get any food and any sleep. She exhausted.

**To Be Continued ...**

**It was good or bad? Let me know,thanks:D and i'm sill in shock that this story get more then 2 thousand reader:) So thank you for everyone who reads this :D**


End file.
